Rejection
by Krazy-The-Sloth
Summary: James falls for Brock but gets totally rejected. Will they ever get together? BrockxJames Brocketshipping fic.


**WARNING:** THIS STORY CONTAINS BROCKETSHIPPING, the shipping of James/Brock from Pokémon. If you do not like this couple then do NOT read this fanfic.

Rating: PG. For mild language and sexual themes (nothing too bad).

Rejected. The word was the only things that ran through James' tormented mind. He couldn't believe that he had been flat out rejected just like that. He didn't even give him a chance, just wham! No, you're my worst enemy, plus you're a guy, and I've not gay, you faggot.

It really hurt, and the way he was looking at him made James think that he might actually be interested. But no, he tried to get a little cozy and got totally and utterly rejected. He would have tried to talk to Jessie and Meowth about it, but he greatly doubted either of them would give two shakes of a Psyduck's tail about it, call him stupid, and come up with some new, and more than likely totally retarded, plan that would not work, to catch a Pokémon and give it to Giovanni.

He sat down next to a rock and contemplated banging his dumb head against it, but thought better after imaging how much it would hurt. Instead he took Mime Jr. out of its ball and gave it a hug. "At least you understand me," he stroked its hat-shaped head.

"Mime, mime!" It said, snuggling against his arm. Then it smelled some food that Jessie and Meowth had swiped and ran over the stuff its little pink face.

"Aiiieee, not even you love me!" He ran his hands frustratedly through his shoulder length blue-violet hair. That was it; he was going on a walk. He got up and stalked off into the woods.

"What's eatin' him?" Meowth asked, shoving a whole rice ball in his mouth at once.

"Dunno, but it means more eating for us!" Jessie followed Meowth's bad example and stuffed a whole rice ball in her mouth as well. "He'll be back later, when he gets hungry."

Meanwhile, James had made it a ways into the dense forest. It had a lot of ash trees, which reminded him of the Twerps, which reminded him of that certain Twerp, which made him mad as a Magmar in heat. He lashed out at one of the innocent trees, intended to hit it with his boot heel but instead missing entirely and ending up landing on his butt. He let out a moan of frustration, rubbing his sore behind, and thought back to what had happened the previous day.

It had been a day just like any other in the life of Team Rocket, chasing the Twerps, trying to capture Pikachu, wearing drag that was quite easily seen through, yet the Twerps still fell for it, the usual. When an angry Ursaring came out of nowhere and made both Team Rocket and the Twerps blast off.

James ended up getting blasted off with Brock and they landed in a patch of thorn bushes. Brock managed to get himself untangled first. Then he did something that surprised James. Instead of just leaving him there to struggle in the sharp thorns, or use one of his Pokémon to send him off to high heaven, he reached out a hand and offered to help him out.

James took it gratefully; glad to be out of the thorns as soon as possible. But when he was halfway up he tripped on a branch and ended up knocking both of them down, thankfully out of range of the thorny bushes. He landed squarely on top of Brock, banging his forehead against the younger boys.

"Ouch!" Brock cried out in pain. He tried to get up, but James was too heavy. "Would you mind getting off? This is kinda awkward." He pushed on James' chest, trying to get him to get off faster.

"Um, sure. Sorry, biggest Twerp." This was the first time James had ever gotten this close a look at Brock. Now that he had the chance to get a good look, the kid wasn't half bad looking. He did wonder if he actually had eyes though, he seemed to, so there must be some in there somewhere.

"I do have a name, you know." Brock looked a little irritated. They'd known Team Rocket for long enough they should at least know each other's names by now.

"Brock, right?" James moved in closer, getting a little too close for comfort. He had the urge to grab the kid and kiss him. Would that make him a pedophile? The kid was at least ten years younger than him, and underage to boot. And with all the girls he was always hitting on, it was unlikely that he was gay. Unless he just did it to make people think he wasn't, or he was just really horny, or had a mental disorder. Either way, James couldn't help it; he really wanted to get some face. He pulled the boy in closer, placing one hand on his back and the other on the side of his face.

If Brock had eyes that were capable of doing so, they would have grown to twice their normal size. "Um, I, um. What do you think you're doing?" He slammed his palm into James' chest, propelling him backwards.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it." James hung his head, a blush spreading across his face.

"Hold your Ponytas, first off, aren't we enemies? We're constantly at each other's throats, you guys try to catch Pikachu, we make you blast off into the ozone layer. Not something friends do. Second, you're a guy. I'm not into guys, I like girls. Girls! You might look a lot like one, but you're not." Brock turned on his heel and walked away.

James was left speechless. No one, except his homophobic parents who wouldn't accept him for who he was and kept forcing a dominatrix fiancé on him, had ever chewed him out quite like that. He was left torn between chasing after the little bitch and flooring him, and feeling like the lowest of the low. The latter won and he sat down, crying silently into his black gloves. Why did he always mess everything up? He could have made that work, taken a little more time for them to at least get to know each other. But no, he had to swoop in and go for the kill not five minutes after they met.

Jessie and Meowth found him like that, bemoaning how awful he was and staring blankly off into the quickly darkening woods. "There you are! It took us all day to find you after getting blasted off by those stupid Twerps!" Jessie shook her fist in the air, probably imaging it making contact with a Twerp.

"Yeahs, we's was beginning t' wonder if somtin' awful had happened t' yous," Meowth said in that strange Boston accent of his that didn't really make much sense since Boston probably didn't even exist in this world.

"Oh, nothing, I just got blasted off with one of the Twerps." He didn't want to talk about it, and wouldn't unless Jessie threatened him with a dangerous object, like last time she had wanted to know something and she had pulled a twelve inch knife out of her boot.

"Us too, we got stuck with the Twerp, and that annoying little She-Twerp and her snot-nosed little brat of a brother. We tried to just walk away and not cause any problems. But nooo, the Twerps were all like, you tried to steal my little yellow rat that I have an unnatural attraction to so we're gonna make you blast off again!"

"Yeahs, we's tried to fight back, but theys knocked out Wobbuffet and we's high tailed it out of dere, only t' gets whammied by Pikachu's Thunderbolt." Meowth sat down on James' lap, purring. "So what's up? Why's ya just sittin' heres?"

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking." He didn't make eye contact. If Jessie and Meowth found out they'd label him a traitor, a creepy gay pedophile traitor.

"Uh-oh, that's could be dangerous. Come up with any plans on how we can get back at those snot-nosed brats?" Jessie squatted down next to James and Meowth. "Hey, wait, have you been crying? You're eyes are all red." She actually looked concerned.

"Um, I uh, fell in those thorn bushes over there when I got blasted off." He gestured towards the bushes behind them. It sounded like a plausible story, Jessie would just assume that he was being a crybaby for getting a few thorn pricks and had bawled his eyes out.

It apparently worked, as she had noticed that the bushes had berries on them and had started eating them hungrily. "Ohh, these are really good!" She grabbed a handful and shoved them at James. "Here, you haven't eaten all day."

"No, thanks, I'm not hungry." He felt like he had an empty hole inside, but he was pretty sure it wasn't food it needed to fill it.

"What, that's odd. You're usually the first one to feed your pie hole. Here, eat, you're skinny ass is already too thin." She shoved the half smashed berries at him again.

"I said I'm not hungry, you bitch! Stop trying to tell me what to do!" He was close to breaking down crying again, and needed to vent. He really didn't mean to take it out on his best friend, but there was no one else there to talk to.

"Whoa, calm down, I was just trying to help. If you want to starve you're skinny gay self be my guest." She shrugged and stuffed the proffered berries in her own mouth.

"So what if I'm gay? It's not my fault, it's not a disease. It's just the way I am! Get off my case!" He balled his hands into fists, looking about ready to start a fist fight with Jessie, even though it was more than likely she'd win.

"I don't damn well care that you're gay, I've known you were since soon after we met, you don't need to get all defensive about it." She slanted her eyes at him, which lost much of its effect because her face was covered in sticky red berry juice.

"That's the problem! No one cares, not anyone at all!" He ran headlong into the woods, fresh tears beginning to run like a miniature waterfall down his face.

"Wonder whats it's like t' be a drama queen like im?" Meowth asked through a mouthful of berries.

"There's certainly never a dull moment, that's for sure." Jessie said, still a little concerned about her friend, but more interested in filling her belly.

After that Jessie and Meowth decided to set up camp near the berry bushes. James came wandering back well after it was dark. He crawled into his sleeping bag next to Jessie and Meowth and didn't say a word. The next morning brought us back to where out story began, with James contemplating getting too close with a rock and then trying to kick an innocence tree and getting his just deserves.

He was still on the ground, rubbing his aching backside, when he heard a rustling noise and what sounded like someone struggling. His curiosity got the better of him and he went to find where the noise was coming from. He found Brock, a basket full of fruits in one hand, the other desperately clutching to the root of a plant, trying with all his might not to fall down the side of a cliff.

"Well, well, looky here. Looks like someone's in a nip of bloody trouble." He glared down at the tan youth, still pissed off at him.

"Yeah, I am, could you lend a hand? I did help you, ya know." He looked rather pathetic, holding on for dear life. James' anger ebbed a little.

"I'm a criminal, not some kind of hero. But you did help me, so I guess I'll help you." He took Cacnea out of his Poke ball, and got stabbed in one of his love hugs. "Cacnea, I know you love me, but stop fooling around and help." He was just about to have him use Vine Whip to pull Brock up; when he remembered that he didn't know that move.

"Arrgh, what do I do? I don't have anything to pull you up with. Oh wait," he reached into his pocket and found a length of rope that he was planning on using in one of their plans. "This should work." He let down the rope. It dangled in front of Brock's face, but he didn't take it. "What are you waiting for? Grab it!"

Brock looked at the rope, then down at the basket of fruit in his hand. "But I'd have to drop the food to do that."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! What's more important, some fruit that can be replaced, or your sorry Twerp life?" Brock took hold of the rope, letting the basket fall to its doom below. James pulled him up, resisting the urge to hug the stupid child, but didn't for fear of being rejected again.

"Thanks, James, I guess this makes us even now," Brock said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah, I guess it does." James put the rope back in his pocket and Cacnea back in his ball. So that's that? Would nothing else become of this feeling that he couldn't control? Brock didn't love him back, so what was the point of pursuing it further? They went their separate ways without another word spoken.

Life continued on as usual, the Twerps traveling to different towns and entering Contests and fighting Gym battles, and Team Rocket following them nearly everywhere they went.

"Wake up you guys, breakfast's really!" Brock called to his younger companions. Ash was already up, he had been for two hours, training his Pokémon for their next battle. May and Max were still asleep though, not being as hyperactive as the young boy.

"Ohh, looks good Brock!" Ash plopped himself down, not waiting for the others, and started stuffing his face with Brock's delicious food. Pikachu snatched a roll from the bowl on the table and started nibbling on it with his sharp little teeth.

"Morning already? I was having this dream that I became a contest champion," May said groggily. Her hair was all tangled and she ran a brush through it.

"Well, I wanna be a Pokémon Master!" Ash shouted excitedly.

"Shh, Ash, you don't have to announce it to the whole world," Max, May's little brother, said as he sat down to join them at the breakfast table.

After breakfast they continued on their journal. They soon came upon a vast lake, so wide across that they couldn't see the other side. "Ahh, man, how are we gonna cross that? We don't have any water Pokémon who are big enough to carry us," Ash complained.

"No problem! We can help!" Two girls in high school girl's blue and white sailor uniforms, and a Meowth in a small version of the uniform, were waving at them from a row boat. "We can help you to cross the lake!" It was, of course, Team Rocket. James wanted to forget about his love problems and had suggested that they dress up as school girls and mess with people. And what luck, the Twerps were the first ones to fall for it!

"Alright! A ride!" Ash didn't see that it was a trap at all and ran over to the two 'girls' and happily jumped in their boat. The rest of the group joined him and they started off across the crystalline blue depths.

Once they were a fair distance out, Team Rocket stopped the boat. "Heheh, you kids are so stupid, you fall for it every time!" James pulled his long brown wig off, exposing his signature blue-violet hair.

The Twerps stared at him blankly. "So, you were wearing a wig, what did we fall for?" Ash said cluelessly.

"Do they teach you brats anything in school these days?" Jessie screamed. "We're Team Rocket, prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!" James joined in.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" She stripped off her sailor uniform to expose her Team Rocket uniform.

"James!" He followed suit and stripped as well.

"Meowth! That's right!" Meowth did the same as his team mates.

"Not you again!" the Twerps shouted as one.

"Yes, it is us, now hand over Pikachu or we'll make you walk the plank!" Jessie said menacingly.

"Technically, the plank never actually existed. It was just something made up by authors to make things more interesting," Max piped up.

"Shad up! We's dunt want t' hears yous stupid history lessons!" Meowth said, bringing out his long sharp claws.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

"Wait, Ash, we're on a boat, if Pikachu misses he'll blow up the boat, and all of us with it," Brock warned Ash wisely.

"Then, Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail glowed white and he slashed it straight at Meowth. Meowth managed to dodge, but only by a hair.

"Meeeooowww! That mouse is trying t' kill me!" He hid behind James. James signed, "You're such a chicken, Meowth." He reached into his pocket and pulled out Cacnea's Poke ball. "Go, Cacnea! Needle Arm!" After he finished stabbing James he obeyed. The needles hit Pikachu full on and he went down.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried and knelt down to cradle his fallen friend. "Pika, Pikachu," his voice was quiet but at least he was still alive. "How dare you do that to Pikachu?" Ash handed Pikachu to Brock and pulled out a Poke ball. "Corphish! Bubblebeam!"

The high powered water grazed Cacnea's side but didn't knock him out, only slowed him down. "Cacnea, Pin Missile!" The pins missed Corphish entirely.

"Corphish, Harden!" Corphish's defense was raised.

Jessie got tired of just watching the battle and sent out Seviper. "Seviper! Poison Tail!" Seviper's tail lashed out, bearing a dose of venomous poison.

"Corphish! Crabhammer!" Corphish lashed out with his claws and sent Seviper flying out across the lake. The rest of Team Rocket soon joined Seviper. The Twerps took the boat and rowed to the other side of the lake.

"We need to get Pikachu to a Pokémon Center!" Ash cradled the yellow Pokémon in his arms and ran off in a random direction.

"Wait, Ash, the map says the Center is the other way!" Brock yelled after him. Ash slowed down and come back to them. "Ooops, then this way!" He ran in the direction Brock had indicated.

They soon made it to the Pokémon Center and Ash gave Pikachu to Nurse Joy. Brock tried to hit on Joy, but Max nearly pulled his ear off yanking him away. "I think you have a mental disorder or something," Max signed.

They waited in the main lobby for Pikachu. Nurse Joy soon came out with him. "He's all better now; he was just a bit shocked and only a little hurt."

"Pikachu!" Ash wrapped Pikachu in a big hug, like they hadn't seen each other in weeks when really it had only been fifteen minutes.

"It's only noon, but why don't we just stay here for the day? I need to do some shopping." Brock suggested.

"OK, I need to do some more training!" Ash agreed.

"I hope you aren't planning on using Pikachu, he still needs to rest more," Nurse Joy chided him.

"Oh no, my little buddy here's gonna rest, aren't you?" He stroked Pikachu's soft head.

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu chirped with a grin.

"Mind if I join you?" May asked. She wanted to train her Pokémon for their next Contest as well.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" They went out back to the training field.

Can I come shopping with you, Brock?" Max asked before Brock disappeared.

"Sure, I could always use some help." The two headed to town. Once there their first stop was the grocery store to pick up more food. While in the bread aisle Brock spotted someone who looked a lot like James. He had been thinking about what had happened between the two of them. Did the man really love him? It made him a little creeped out, but he had to admit, while his brain told him no, his heart had sped up when James had tried to kiss him.

As he got closer the person looked more and more like James, but they were wearing a skirt, so they couldn't be right? Then he thought of all the times James had worn girl's clothes, there were a lot of them. He must like them to do it so much. Oh, well, everyone was different and had their thing.

Max was staring at the person that looked like James. "She looks familiar somehow." He adjusted his glasses and walked closer for a better look. "You look like a member of Team Rocket."

"Oh do I? Who's Team Rocket, little boy?" The girl said in a quiet voice.

"This evil organization bent on taking over the world using Pokémon!" Max informed her.

"Oh, heavens no, we, ur, I mean, I am not evil! You should learn to speak with more respect to your elders." She glared at him and started to walk off.

"Sorry, miss, he's only 8, he doesn't know any better. Apologize, Max." Brock said firmly.

"Are you his father? You look awfully young. Kids these days, making babies at these young ages."

"No, I'm just his friend. But I guess I am kinda like a father to him and the others."

"More like a mother," James muttered under his breath.

"What was that? I didn't catch it."

"Oh nothing, I don't have time to deal with you young hoodlums, tata!" James walked off, his skirt fluttering around his thighs.

"She was pretty rude," Max said agitatedly.

"You were pretty rude yourself, Max."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Go tell her that, not me."

"But she left!"

"Go after her then, I'll still be here in the store shopping."

"OK, fine," Max ran off after the lady.

Brock went around the store picking up the items they would need. That lady had looked a lot like James. Was it possible that he was really her? He had heard of stranger things, but for some reason it seemed unlikely. Although, her voice didn't really sound like a woman's, more like a man trying to sounds like a woman. But there were some woman that sounded like that. Or maybe she had a cold. He shrugged it off and finished shopping.

While he was in the checkout line Max came back. "I couldn't find her, she disappeared."

"Oh well, just remember for last time, be more polite."

"Yes, sir."

They went to all the other stores they needed to go to then stopped at an ice cream shop for a little treat. They stopped to eat their cones on a bench in the park. As he was finishing up his cone Brock looked around and spotted the same girl from before. "Hey, Max, there's that girl, why don't you go apologize to her now?"

"Huh? Where?" Max looked everywhere but couldn't find her.

"She's right- Wait, where'd she go?" Brock stood up. "Wait here with the bags, I'll go find her." He went to the spot he had seen her before, but she wasn't there. There were footprints from a pair of sandals though. He followed them and found that they led into the woods.

We walked into the woods until he came upon a stream. The girl from the store was sitting by the water, one unshod foot in the water. "Um, hi," Brock said, taking a seat next to her. His sudden appearance startled her and she half jumped up. "Don't be scared, it's just me."

She sat back down. "Oh, it's the fourteen year old father." She put her sandal back on and tucked her slender legs under her.

"I'm sixteen, and again, I don't have any kids."

"Oh, that's slightly better." James didn't want to look at him; he was still embarrassed about how much he had screwed things up. He had set out that day planning on going to a bar that night to forget about his troubles, but instead had put on a skirt and went to a store; he really didn't know why he had done it.

"Max says he's sorry."

"Forget it; I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you." Oops, he hadn't meant to let it slip.

"No problem, sometimes we can't help saying things." Brock made to stand up and leave.

Oh good, he hasn't figured out my true identity yet, James thought. "Wait, don't leave." James pulled on Brock's leg, begging him to stay.

"OK, but only for awhile, I need to get back to my friends." He sat back down. "So what's your name? Mine's Brock." He proffered a hand.

"Jame- erm, Jamie." James took Brock's hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm from Pewter City, you?" He was smiling so winningly, James felt the urge to kiss him again, but would he reject him again? He did find it odd that he wasn't ogling him like he did to all the girls he saw. Maybe he somehow knew he wasn't a girl?

James told him where he was from and they had a polite little chat. When Brock said that he needed to go again, James pulled him close and tried to kiss him again. "Wait, I know that you're really a man. Sorry, but I don't swing that way. We can still be friends though."

James wanted to scream. How did he know? He had cross-dressed so much he knew how to make it seem as authentic as possible. "Shut up, bitch, and kiss me." He didn't back down this time, he grabbed the boy and gave him a long passionate kiss right on the lips.

Brock gasped and pulled away. "I said, I didn't want to!" He tried to get away from James but his grip was too strong. James was about to go in for more, but stopped and thought about what he was doing. If he went any further he could get in big trouble, he was practically raping the kid. He should stop now before Brock really hated him. He didn't want that, he wanted him to love him back, but it seemed to be an impossibility.

"Why, why won't you?" James said softly, releasing Brock.

"I just I…." He stopped and stared James straight in the eyes. "You are pretty cute, even if you don't have the right plumbing, but I suppose it would be alright just this once." He stroked James' hair and pulled him in, giving him a soft kiss. He didn't know why, but he couldn't help it, it was the heat of the moment.

James was very surprised; he had imagined many different things that might have happened, but not this. He had never thought Brock could actually be seduced by him. But he wasn't going to look a gift Rapidash in the mouth. He returned the kiss, tugging at Brock's shirt. He got it off just when he heard a little voice say, "What are you guys doing?" Both James and Brock looked up quickly; Max was standing there, staring at them, wide-eyed.

"Um, I uh," Brock's face had turned a lovely shade of red. He pulled his shirt back on and stood up.

James rearranged his clothes and stood next to him. "Nothing you need to know about until you're older, kid." He gave Brock one last kiss on the cheek and left.

The next night Brock went on a walk into the woods. He was still thinking about that girl, erm, boy, would had kissed him. It had been his first kiss. Never in his strangest dreams had he imagined his first kiss would be with another guy. But it had felt so good, his soft lips pressed against his, those slender beautiful legs….

He shook his head to clear it. What would the others say if they knew? They'd probably kick him out in disgrace. He'd be left all alone; he'd probably never see that cross-dressing boy again anyway, so there was no point in thinking about it any longer.

He found a Pecha tree and ate a few berries. They were very sweet and delicious. He thought about picking some to bring back to the others, but changed his mind when he thought of how fragile they were, they'd probably turn to mush before he got back.

A rustling in the grass caught his attention. He spotted a black boot partially hidden in the dark green blades. It was probably just a local enjoying the cool night air, but he went to get a closer look, just in case it might be someone in trouble.

He found James, half curled up, with Mime Jr. in his arms, fast asleep. Brock looked around for Jessie and Meowth. They were nowhere in sight. If it was a trap it wasn't a very good one, who, besides him, would be out here in the woods this late? It was more likely that he had just lain down and fell asleep.

The last time he had seen him was when Corphish had sent Team Rocket blasting off, or had James really been that cross-dressing boy whom he had kissed. He just had to know. He knew one sure fire way to find out. He knelt down beside the older man and gave him a kiss.

James' eyes slowly opened. "Trying to reenact Sleeping Beauty, aren't you? I just hope you didn't try to reenact the original were the prince got some babies out of her before he woke her up."

"Is that how the original went? I see why they changed it." Brock fingered the hem of his shirt. "You're the same person aren't you? The boy in the skirt I met yesterday, and kissed."

"Yes, I am. Do you hate me for it?" James sat up, preparing for the worst.

"You'd think I would, but I don't. I really…..liked want we did yesterday." He looked like a little lost Poochyena that had been given some Pokeblock it liked and had come back for more.

"Yeah, I did too." This time neither of them held back, they both kissed each other, embracing in a tight warm hug. Their bodies told them that they wanted to go all the way, but their brains stopped it. They weren't quite really to go that far just yet. Instead they cuddled into each other's arms and fell asleep. Mime Jr. got disgruntled that it had been replaced in James' arms and wandered off to find Jessie and Meowth.

The next morning found them still wrapped up in each other's appendages. But they were not alone. Jessie and Meowth were staring down at them. "What the hell do you think you're doing, James?" Jessie said rather loudly. She had the twelve inch knife she used for Mew only knows what.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" James said sarcastically. He snuggled Brock again and nibbled on his dark brown hair.

"Sleeping with the enemy. You traitorous idiot!" She waved the knife a little too close to James for comfort.

"Nothing happened, calm down." James sat up, trying to make sense out of his mussed up hair.

"It doesn't matter if you had sex all night or just eyed each other; you're still a traitor who's in love with the enemy! Or was it just one of those one night flings, like you've have before. You get the guy in bed then dump him the next day. If that's all it is I don't care, let's just leave before he wakes up."

James leveled his gaze at her. "It wasn't a one night fling. I love him. That's all there is to it. Haven't you ever been in love before?"

Jessie was about to lash back with a retort, but stopped. There had been someone she had loved, Astin, but he had left and she'd probably never see him again. "Yes, but this is different. He's a Twerp, the enemy."

"Why do we have to be enemies? We know perfectly well we'll never catch Pikachu. Even if we did, who says the boss will even want it?" He had gotten his hair fixed now and got up. "Jess, I don't think this will work anymore."

"What won't work? Team Rocket? But we're The Team Rocket, the best of the best!" She struck a pose.

"Stop disillusioning yourself. You know as well as I do that we suck. We'll never amount to anything besides a joke." He poked Brock gently with the toe of his boot. "Come on, wake up, Brock."

Brock mumbled something and turned over. James poked him again and he woke up. "Huh, wha? Is it morning already?" he looked disorientated and confused.

"Yes, it is, and Jessie's being a bitch about you and me. Let's go." He grabbed for Brock's hand.

"Wait a minute; I'm not even awake yet. Wha, Team Rocket!" It was then that he spotted Jessie and Meowth there with them.

"See, even he sees that we're still enemies. It'll never work, James. Give it up and come back to us." Jessie looked almost pleadingly ay him. She didn't want Team Rocket to end; it had been their life for so long it was almost impossible to even fathom it ending.

"Whys can't wes jest kidnap the Twerp and make im ones of us?" Meowth suggested, trying to be a peacemaker.

"It doesn't work like that! We're Team Rocket, he's a Twerp. We don't mix." Jessie slapped James across the face, trying to knock some sense into him.

"I DON'T CARE. I LOVE HIM. That's all that matters." He looked lovingly at Brock and stroked his cheek.

Brock was quiet for a moment then he said, "I do love you, but, I don't know if I'm ready to go off with you yet. Ash, May, and Max still need me. I need to go back to them." He turned and walked back to the Twerp's camp.

James was hurt. This was the part where Brock was supposed to confess his undying love for him and they'd run off together to live happily ever after. "But, Brock," he stopped; Brock was already out of hearing range.

"See? He doesn't even love you back," Jessie smirked victoriously.

"Shut up." James went in the opposite direction that Brock had gone, away from Team Rocket, and away from his love.


End file.
